Looking for Paradise
by naive sweet girl
Summary: Sometimes, after looking for love in all the wrong places, you realize that the love of your life was just there for you, but you let him go. However,when life gives you a second chance, will you be strong enough to look for your paradise?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any other related material!

This is my first fan fiction, please let me know what do you think. Because this is only an introduction!

Author's note: falling in love with Fabrevans;)

Pairing: Fabrevans

Year: Senior Year

During the summer, Quinn decided, with San and Britt's help, to rebuild herself from all the drama by asking for forgiveness and leaving aside her insecurities. As Sam's family spent their summer on Tennessee, their sent e-mails every day, detailing what happened to them while being apart so their "friendship" became stronger. While coming to terms with all the members of Glee Club, senior year begins. Although all their friends, believe Sam and Quinn are more than friends, they set their feelings aside,, but when a new handsome boy enters Quinn's life, what would happen to Sam and Quinn's friendship?

Please, review and let me know what you think about this and give any suggestion, because I'm really open to all of them and I think they could help me to write some interesting as I am not very experienced in writing. Please, please review;) See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE

Author's Note: as this is the first real chapter, it was a bit long because I want to show what happened to Quinn during the summer and her relationship with certain members of Glee. The story really starts in the next chapter when they come back to school and so many things will happen and drama will be granted!;) In this story, Sam and Cedes never existed and Finn & Quinn did not argue on Prom and they did not break up after the funeral. Please, review and let me know what you think!

Being in Peace 

_Third Point of View_

The first gold rays entered through her window, giving the petite beauty a warm hello. Slowly, Quinn opened her eyes and stretched herself, while seeing her two best friends, San and Britt deep in sleep. Quinn decided that it was time for a quick run. During the summer, the blond discovered that the best was to keep in form and to keep her mind healthy was running. Although San and Britt were not in favor of exercise at summer due to the hot weather, sometimes they joined their best friend to help her heal her soul. For Quinn, the summer meant a fresh start as spry as a wave hitting the coast followed by another one or the drizzle at night on the beach. During her running, Quinn made up her mind and decided that the first step to be in peace with her was asking for forgiveness. Therefore, Quinn visited Rachel and told her she was sorry for everything. Surprisingly, Rachel, who was tired of being alone without a real friend, was not on her diva role and told the blond that she was, also, sorry for their arguments related to Finn. So, as the ex-captain of the Cheeros explained that she was not anymore in love with Finn, the blond and the brunette decided to give their "friendship" a shot. However, Finn was another story…after Sam's father lost his job and Quinn left Finn aside to be with Sam as friends, Finn was until now mad at Quinn so knowing him as she did, Quinn decided that the best was to give him some space. In addition, one day while sitting on a bench at a park, Quinn called Cedes and asked her if Kurt could join them and meet at her house to hang out. Although Cedes was surprised, she gladly accepted Quinn's offer because she missed her sister and also felt alone as Kurt spent most of his day with Blaine. In the blink of an eye, Cedes and Quinn were best friends and felt as comfortable as when they lived together so it seemed as they had never been apart during the whole previous year.

So far, at the end of the summer, Quinn was extremely pleased with herself as she had recovered her best friends, San, Britt, Kurt and Cedes, and gained a new one, Rachel, despite San's objections. But the real reason for which Quinn was on cloud 9 was other. Which was that reason? Simply, three letters: _SAM. _You would wonder what Sam had to do with Quinn after she cheated on him with Finn? Simply, again, Quinn's real change began when Sam's father lost his job. Due to being a good Christian girl, Quinn was there to help him by babysitting Steve and Stacey, by helping him with his homework or by holding him. So , although Sam was hurt because she was the love of his life, he could not stay mad at her as might as he try and the truth was that he loved her so much that he only wanted her to be happy. When being with her at the mother, Sam always reminded himself when looking at those incredibly beautiful eyes: _if you love her, let her go and if she comes back, it is meant to be._

Therefore, they became friends, but not any type of friends, they were real close. No one could believe that Quinn did not compete for Prom Queen and did not go to Prom only to be with Sam while taking care of his siblings. It was that day when the members of glee began to discover a new Quinn, despite her continues fights with Berry for Finn. No sooner than did Sam return for New York, after losing Nationals, than things took a change for the better for his family as his dad found a new job at the State Bank and so they decided to go to Tennessee for vacations. At first, neither Sam nor Quinn was happy with him being out of Lima, but they knew that the trip was only for a few days and they promised to keep in touch. Although San, being her bitchy her, did not like that her best friend spent several hours talking through web cam to Sam, Quinn kept her promise and told her best friend what was going on in Lima.

Before Quinn could realize her vacations end, but she could not complain because it was the best summer ever…not only she enjoyed herself with her best friends, San and Britt- who were trying to deal with their "new relationship"-, but also she reconstructed herself from her own ashes, forgetting about her insecurities and fears and accepting herself as a beautiful young woman who was looking for her paradise, where she will fall in love with a man who would only have eyes for her. After living another day with the simplicity of being happy and a teenager, Quinn went to her bedroom where she jumped for joy when seeing a new email from Sam:

_**My dearest friend Q,**_

_You don't know how much I'm missing you__ So, I don't know why I'm writing to you at this time, but the point is that tomorrow I will not go to school `cause we arrive at Lima around midday, but I thought, maybe if you want, I can pass to your home when you are back from school…please, answer me soon I'm dying to see you ;) ah, I almost forgot: I have a little present for you, Q!_

_Love you,_

_Sam. _

Quinn could not help the smile drew on her face… she could not help but wonder how Sam always knew what to say to make her day. However, she was sad that she would not see her best friend at school, but when she finally got some sleep, she could not help but have sweet dreams filled by a handsome blond.

Please, review and let me know any suggestion or recommendation you have it will be really helpful ;) Next chapter will be more interesting cause drama and jealousy will start jaja ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, that's an obvious thing

Author's note: thanks so much for the wonderful reviews; they mean the world to me!

Flashback in _italics_

The Road to Home:

_Sam's Point of View:_

During the last days of my vacations, I knew that I was not enjoying myself as the hole in my heart was so deep that I would have not been surprised if I forgot to breath. Although I did not understand why if we were only friends, I was sure that my lack of enthusiasm and happiness was due to her absence. I simply could not be apart from her, because images of our last day in Lima haunted me, whether I was awake or dreaming.

_- Q, you should not worry before you realize I will be back at home by your side, I told to my be__autiful friend while tugging a lock of blond hair behind her ear. I hated seeing her so fragile, but I could not help but enjoy the softness of her skin and her sweet essence that filled my lungs._

_- I doubted, Sam: I will miss you so much that this summer will seem endless… in fact, each day will be a torturous eternity if I could not see you or touch you, Quinn answered while hugging her friend seeking to stop the clock, that became their worst enemy, as if each second together was a second stolen and a memory gained. _

_- Look at me, Q, please… I promised I will keep in touch with you every day and at every single moment, I will think of you, I said desperately in my last attempt to make her smile. _

_- Mmmm, I think if you keep your promise, then I will let you go, she softly whispered while trying unsuccessfully to hide a borning smile._

When the day to come back home arrived, only I was eager to step into Lima as there she would be waiting for me. On the road to home, my father, Arthur, was enthusiastically talking to his wife, Stella, about how our fragile economic condition had been steadily improving since he got a new job. However, I was not paying attention to their conversation, as I was taken aback by the song playing on the radio. Slowly, I closed my eyes while the music filled my ears and my mind lost its last track of consciousness, but all I could feel was her sweet lips on my welcoming ones and her soft hands caressing my face while telling me how much she had missed me…Far away, deep in myself, I knew that home was nowhere but being in her arms, and at the back I could continue hearing the song on the radio:

_I can't do anything, Until I see you home tonight. I can't feel anything, Until I see you home tonight. I wanna be back in your arms I'm so far away I wanna feel your breath on my face Seems like eternity Going home Going home Going home On our way back home  
><em>

_Quinn's Point of View:_

As the alarm clock hit six o'clock in the morning, I sleepily opened my eyes and went to the bathroom for a shower. After a quick breakfast and a goodbye to my mom, with whom we were more closed than ever happily for us, I drove to San's house as we would go to school together on our first day. During the relatively brief driving to San's neighborhood, I could not help but think that today finally Sam was coming home. I almost jumped for joy when I woke up this morning upon realizing that summer has found its end in the calendar; because Sam would be at my side, close to catch me if I fall. As might as I try, my mind continued replaying his words: _I'm dying to see you… I have a little present for you_… What would it be? Knowing Sam, as I knew him, he could have bought the most outlandish object. Although I would like to continue thinking about his beach blond hair, deep blue eyes and dorky manners that made me loved him, I arrived at San's house where the two ex-Cheerios were waiting for me at the door. After they got into the car, there was no need for words… I knew the different feelings they were experimenting: happiness, hope, yearning, fear. But, we, also, understood that if we remained together, nothing could harm us.

_Third Point of View_

At the other extreme of the city, a handsome blond guy was getting ready for his first day at McKinley. Although he was new in town, he was not afraid of meeting new faces, because like Alexander The Great, the word fear was not in his vocabulary. He had no doubt that he would be crowned king of the school and, most importantly, he would find his queen. So without any delay, as soon as he got in the car, his mp5 started playing the first line of his favorite song:

_To the king eternal immortal, Be all the glory forever amen, To the king eternal immortal, Be all the glory forever amen,. In plenty and in want, Your strength is all I need, And deep within these shadow lights, Your glory never leaves. How could I repay such a debt? Except with my life? And how could I give anything But sacrifice, a sacrifice of praise?_

_At School, Quinn's Point of View_

When we arrived to the school parking lot, I drove directly to my spot. However, when I was ready to park my car on _my spot_, a black mini cooper speeded up and took my spot. I was left speechless, by his rudeness, but lucky for me I was with San.

- What the hell, moron? Didn't you see us trying to park?, an angry San yelled.

- Not my problem if you hadn't taken your opportunity! , he answered back.

- Funny, where had you left the gentleman? On the closet, maybe?, San shouted without hiding her anger.

- Someone is bitchy today, he said while getting out of his car, sorry but _pretty_ faces- like _your friend_ – should not drive as they could cause accidents!, the boy smirked while walking away from us.

Lucky for him, we grabbed San's arm before she could kick his ass… I was left thinking: what an asshole! Has he just said that I'm an awful driver?

As I was a straight A student, I did not have any class with San or Britt so the hours passed as slowly as a convicted to death penalty who is hopeless but obediently waiting for his ends. However, when I was at calculus, I saw at the end of my row the asshole staring at me before I opened my mobile phone to discover a new message:

**From Sam**:

_Hey Beauty, are you missing me? I'm at home now, but I see you at glee, `cause I cant wait to give your present and see your smile ;)_

I smiled to myself and I was pretty sure I blushed like a little girl… Sam was incredibly sweet and such a gentleman as opposed to the new_ guy_. Please, Quinn stop thinking about him, he was not worth and he was rude by taking your spot, better kept him far away from you!, I tell myself. But, before I could answer Sam, I got another message:

**From Finn:**

_We need to talk right now, meet me before glee at the auditorium_

Although Finn's message caught my attention, I decided that Sam could not wait!

**To Sam:**

_Neither can I… I'm so eager to have my present__ ;) _

The songs are:

Going Home, by A.F.I.

Song to the King, by Natalie Grant

Please review and let me think any suggestion or comment, idea whatever you want to tell me ;) also, next chapter Sam will give her his present and something will definitely happen between Finn & Quinn, while the new guy will start to make trouble for the blonds;) thanks so much for the reviews and keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

Author's note: thanks so much for reviewing!

Goodbye my Lover?

_Quinn's Point of View_

Sincerely, what on earth I was thinking when I agreed to talk to Finn?, I asked to myself when I leisurely walked through the deserted halls to the auditorium. All I could was of… It should be wise to stop thinking right now. So when I opened the door, I was taken aback by the scene playing before me: from the door to the first door of the stage , there was a path of rose petals covering fully the floor and at each of the route, there were two lines of candles lightning the auditorium. Not so far away, I could hear a soft voice singing to me and unbelievably, when I was getting closer to the stage, the lyrics were more clearly:

_DID I DISAPPOINT YOU OR LET YOU DOWN?, SHOULD I BE FEELING GUILTY OR LET THE JUDGES FROWN? ´CAUSE I SAW THE END BEFORE WE´D BEGUN, YES I SAW YOU WERE BLINDED AND I KNEW I HAD WON. SO I TOOK WHAT´S MINE BY ETERNAL RIGHT. TOOK YOUR SOUL OUT INTO THE NIGHT._

Upon getting to the stage, I laughed to myself softly and said: my mind was playing my tricks, but when his eyes focused on me, I realized it was real, because he continued singing:

_IT MAY BE OVER BUT IT WON´T STOP THERE, I AM HERE FOR YOU IF YOU´D ONLY CARE. YOU TOUCHED MY HEART YOU TOUCHED MY SOUL. YOU CHANGED MY LIFE AND ALL MY GOALS. AND LOVE IS BLIND AND THAT I KNEW WHEN, MY HEART WAS BLINDED BY YOU.  
>I´VE KISSED YOUR LIPS AND HELD YOUR HEAD. SHARED YOUR DREAMS AND SHARED YOUR BED.<br>I KNOW YOU WELL, I KNOW YOUR SMELL. I´VE BEEN ADDICTED TO YOU_

- Q, I know that a lot of things have happened between us and we made mistakes, well, esp. you by choosing him, a homeless, over _your_ boyfriend, Finn said angrily.

-Stop, Finn! If you want to fight with someone, you better choose someone else, because I'm not on, I replied more upset than him.

-No, no, I don't want to fight, please; Finn took me by the hand and slowly – as if he was afraid of my reaction- caressed my cheek; we are meant to be together: _you and me_; Finn tried to convince me.

_GOODBYE MY LOVER.__ GOODBYE MY FRIEND. YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONE. YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONE FOR ME… _

-Oh, well, I don't know Finn… we tried too many times to make this relationship work that I lost the count. I am so sorry, Finn, but I believe we are better if we are apart, I tried to make him understand.

- Q, are you listening to what you are saying? Do you listen to my song?; Finn took me by my arms and held me close; I don't want to say you goodbye… you're my lover and you'll always be; the quarterback said while hugging me with such strength that I could hardly breath.

_Sam's Point of View_

As I could not wait anymore to see all my friends, but esp. one, I decided I would shoe up a few minutes before glee. Before igniting the car, I texted Q to know where she was and I was worried that she hadn't answered back so I texted Satan, who as a gossiping lover, knew everything about her best friend.

**Fr****om Satan:**

_Finnocence asked Ice Queen to meet at the auditorium; not know why she said yes_

During the drive to school, my mind kept going back to Quinn and Finn. I was upset that Q hadn't told me about Finn's message because I was her best friend, but how she would have told me if I hadn't yet seen her. Also, I knew that she didn't love him anymore as she chose me over him. So, I did not have any reason to worry about Hudson. Nevertheless, I made up my mind… first thing I would do was go to the auditorium. What a signal! I quietly chuckled to myself when I realized the song on the radio:

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where we have been, lucky to be coming home again… _

Images of our first duo came flooding, back with such clarity that a film was playing before me.

_Chad's Point of View_

I always said: the school was a jungle so if I wanted to be _the king_, I had to beat the current king. So, while the lion was the king of the jungle, the quarterback was the king of the school. Therefore, whoever the quarterback was be prepared because I, the irresistible handsome Chad Johnson, did not forgive and did not pass up an opportunity to show his magnanimity. On my way to the stadium where coach Beiste was waiting for me, two players came up to me.

-Hey blonde, are you lost?, one of the jocks asked me arrogantly.

- No, but should I be, I will not ask you for help as you seem more lost than I, I replied with venom in my voice so as to let them know not to mess with me.

- Uauaaa, the blond believes he's superman, the same boy said while the other laughs as a puppy.

- Not superman, I'll be the quarterback, I said shortly as a matter of fact. The attitude of the jocks, who presented themselves as Karofki and Azimio, changed to more welcoming as if they were interested on me.

- Oh, you will be useful and maybe we could be allies, the other talked for the first time.

- Allies? Why should I be your ally? What will I gain?, I stated hiding the satisfaction in my voice.

- Oh boy, I like how you think. Obviously, the qb of _my team_ can not be a member of homosexual explosion!, Karofky replied with hatred in his voice.

- What are you talking about?, I asked because, although I hated to admit it, I didn't have a clue of what he was saying.

- The qb joined glee, a bunch of losers who enjoy singing and dancing, so… if you want the position, we'll help you, the same played stated with determination.

- Well, we are on good terms: the qb can not be a loser and we'll be allies, but I don't need your help to win the position, I replied proudly.

- Whatever, but we have 2 qb so with a little help, they may not be available for the 1sr game… what do you think?  
>- If you have a plan, I'm on `cause I'll be the king of this school and nobody stops me, I replied while leaving both jocks behind.<p>

_Sam's Point of View_

When I arrived at the school parking lot, I did not lose any minute on greeting known students I met on the hallways. With every step I took, my heart was beating faster and faster, as I would see her. I supposed Quinn was with Hudson at the auditorium. As the door was opened, I looked inside and was petrified: I couldn't believe my eyes: roses, candles, music… what was all that about? I felt my heart skipped a beat and tears fell non-stop. But, why I felt so heartbroken? As they didn't see me, I kept hidden in my place, eavesdropping their conversation.

- Please Q, give another opportunity, Finn begged.

-Finn, you have to understand that all I can offer you is my friendship, Q said.

-Is it for Sam? If it is for him, he is _not_ worth your time, Finn told her while taking her soft hand in his callous ones.

- What are you talking about? Sam is a great friend to me, in fact, to everyone; the beauty blond affirmed which made me smile.

-A great friend, Q? He let me down by taking you from me! He left you to go to Tennessee!, the taller boy answered angrily and closed the space between them while leaning to kiss her.

But before Hudson could kiss her, I could not take it anymore so I run to the stage and faced him after putting Q behind me.

-Who do you think you are? You have no right to talk about us, I shouted as I was invaded by an enormous wave of jealousy and hatred toward the _Saint Hudson._

- Who do _you_ think I am? I am the star qb who is trying to win his girlfriend back, he replied with hatred also.

- Please, Finn… we have talked about this…we can only be friends, Q surprisingly said in a low whisper, as we have forgotten he was there in our fight.

- I'm _not _giving up on us, Q!, Finn told her while he got closer to look at her eyes before storming out of the auditorium.

When I turned back, I saw my best friend glaring at me with sadness in her eyes.

- Hey, I'm so sorry for what Finn has said…, Q said while looking at the floor as if she was ashamed for everything that has just happened between the three of us.

-It's ok, none of this is your fault Q. I only wanted to see you, so I came early… by the way thanks for standing up for me, I said with a smile appearing on my face for the first time since I saw her again.

- We are friends, aren't we? So… I was all day long thinking what your present would be and although I missed you, I want my present now!, Q exclaimed with a smile on her face and a special bright on her eyes that made it difficult to say no.

- Ah, you want your present? Why should I give it to you? Only if you are a good girl and give me a welcoming kiss, I will give it to you, I smirked.

-Oh, as if you had never to ask for a kiss, Q replied innocently. Slowly, she got closer to me and I got lost on the deepness of her beautiful hazel eyes and after she sweetly kissed me on my cheek, she hugged me and whispered on my ear:_ I_ _missed you so much that I believe such loneliness was inhuman._ Her breath on my neck, her hand moving through my body made me shivered uncontrollably and I was so weak that I would have fallen if she was not there holding me.

- Sammy, Sammy give in to me, please?, Quinn pouted and I cant say no to the doe eyes.

- Ah, ok. You know I can't resist your doe eyes; I smirked while giving her the present that was on my bag.

- Wow, Sam! It's perfect!, my beauty friend smiled brightly as I had given her the winning lottery ticket.

- I know that it's just a personal diary, but if you open it, you'll find I have already written the first pages for you with all that have happened between us… don't worry only the good things, I looked down `cause I didn't know what to say if she had waited for something more expensive.

- Sam, I seriously love it! You know how I like writing my thoughts down as it helps me to clear my mind, she said wile making me look again at her eyes… her incredibly unique hazel eyes.

- I, also, know that you deserve a fresh start so this diary symbolizes your new year…I mean a new year is like a diary in blank; each day as each page is a new possibility, a new option, a new road, so I want you to understand that you are the author of your destiny… I want to be at your side Q, while you write your destiny, I simply want you to share with me your achievements and your falls, I said sincerely.

At that moment, when I saw her crying but happy tears, I knew that I wanted to be there for her…forever and always…and that I would make sure that nobody would hurt her. But, when she hugged me again, I lost any track of thought and I let myself enjoy the feeling of being at home in her arms.

- I could never imagine that someone could see through my perfectly built defense walls, but I'm glad that this someone is you, Sam; Q told me sincerely.

-Well, what can I say? I'm not anyone…, I chuckled when she hit me on the arm.

- I believe you said you wanted to see the other glees, don't you?, Q asked mischievously.

-We should hurry up!, she simply said when I nodded.

And so, she took me by the hand and guided my through the full petal path to glee's room.

The songs are:

Goodbye my Lover, by James Blunt

Lucky, by Jason Mraz

Thanks so much for the reviews and please continue reviewing! Also, let me know any idea or anything you want to tell me;)

So I almost forgot: Fuzzywuzzy123: yeah, totally you may use it! I glad you like it, cause I'm sure I read somewhere and I also loved it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: as always, i do not own Glee

Author's Note: thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Meeting an Stranger?

_Quinn's Point of View, at school_

While I was at the lockers taking the books for my first class, I noticed through the corner of my eye that someone in a letterman jacket was walking towards me. I thought that, maybe, it was Sam, but by the strong but precise rhythmic I knew it couldn't be Sam.

"_Turn around, turn around…and fix your eyes on my direction…so there's a connection. I can't speak, I can't make a sound…to somehow capture your attention…I'm staring at perfection." _

When I was about to close the locker and turn around, two arms blocked my way and I came to face the same asshole of the day before. Anger filled my body, as I clearly remembered what happened at the parking lot. But when I looked at his eyes, something I could not put my finger on changed between us. Without having control over my body, I smiled lightly and the smile on his face appeared immediately, revealing a perfect white teeth.

"_Take a look at me, so you can see how beautiful you are."_

However, when he spoke for the first time, I would have gladly slapped him on the middle of the hallways, full of students eagerly looking for gossip.

-"I'm surprised to see you here `cause I thought you would still be trying to park!", he smirked.

-"Oh, you are so funny! Please, I don't have any problem with my parking skills. The only problem I have is your rudeness", I replied while moving forward to leave.

-"I know that all the girls are enchanted by my _handsome looks_, but I don't beat!", he told me when he took me by the arm and turned me around.

-"You think so? Where the handsome guy is, `cause I don't see him here…All I see is a common guy with such an ego that there's no fresh air to breath", now it was my turn to smirk. If you wanna play, we can play this game. After all, who does not enjoy being a bitchy?

-"That's all you see? I don't believe you, the smile on your face proves otherwise", he flirted.

-"Maybe, you are just _daydreaming_?", I smiled back… the ball is moving!

-"Or maybe…you are just daydreaming about me", he stated as if he was some kind of Greek goodness.

-"I do not daydream about anyone, less about an stranger", I coldly replied with my HBIC's smirk falling into place and my hands on my hips.

"_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger…but all these thoughts are leaving you tonight. I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel making all my dreams come true tonight."_

-"Are you always such a sweetie, _princess_? I'm Chad Johnson", the blond said while he extended his hand.

-"I'm Quinn", I told him after shaking his hand.

-"_I know you_, princess…Quinn Fabray, everybody knows who you are and so do I", he confidently stated.

-"Should I be honored that such a _charming prince_ knows me?", I said choosing carefully the words.

-"Yeah, definitely; but don't worry I'm not such an unreachable charming prince, at least not for you…Anyways, I'll help you with your parking problem next time", he said laughing loudly for everyone around us to look at what was happening between us.

-"I'll be late for class, but if you bring in this issue again, you'll meet the real Quinn Fabray", I glared at him while finally leaving him alone at my locker.

_Chad's Point of View_

While I was at history, I could only think about her. Everything reminded me of her beautiful hazel eyes, her bright smile, her soft voice, her blond hair cascading over her shoulders… I remembered Karofki and all the jocks talking about the transformation of the Ice Queen to the Queen of Heats and about her being the hottest girl in school, despite having been pregnant. However, they forgot a detail: her beauty was _breath-taking. _

"_Your beauty seems so far away… I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are. I know I can't make you stay, but I would give any final breath to make you understand how beautiful you are."_

Everything about her screamed gentleness, perfection, delicacy. So how on earth a dumb boy, such as Hudson, who was everything but a hottie had Quinn as his girlfriend. Anyhow, sorry for you, Hudson, but you were the first on my enemies list for being the start qb and now for trying to win Quinn back. I looked to my watch…uggg! Half an hour for the end of this class, half an hour to see Quinn…well, maybe I could think of a plan to get closer to her.

_Sam's Point of View_

Arhhhhh….I hated English, mostly because I got lost with all the novels that we were required to read as being dyslexic meant I needed more time. However, I hated most school hours, except breaks, lunch and glee, because Q and I did not share any class. So, here I was alone thinking what I could do to have a little fun. Oh, I know: I grabbed my phone and texted _her_; well, the only her that was on my mind.

**To: Q**

Do you feel like having a little fun right now?

Surprisingly, no sooner did I put my phone under the desk than I received her answer.

**From: Q**

Someone seems bored without me;) maybe, I can help you relax!

Without wasting any second, I texted back and asked the teacher to let me go to the nursery as I had a splitting headache. When I arrived at the bleachers, I waited for several minutes until I saw her coming. When Q was close enough to me, I run all the way up to her and spun her around, while she giggled hysterically. I could not help but start laughing… I didn't really how much I had missed seeing her at school, although we had been together a few hours ago.

-"Hey Sammy, you seem to be on your own world… what happens?", she asked with worry on her eyes.

-"Nothing… I've missed you", I said bluntly.

-"I know because I missed you too. It sucks that we don't have any class in common", the beauty stated simply.

-"it's ok. We are together during the rest of the day", I said although I knew it was not right…was this only a friendship? `Cause I was sure as hell that you did not feel this way for a friend.

-"You know I meet someone today", the blond next to me said really fast that it took me more than 2 seconds to understand.

-"What?", I shouted as I transformed into a _jealous monster_.

"_I don't wanna lose you. I don't even wanna say goodbye. I just wanna hold on… to this true love, true love__…I don't wanna lose you. And I always wanna feel this way…because every time I'm with you I feel true love, true love."_

-"Hey, there was nothing, but I have to tell someone. He is an arrogant jerk who believes he owns the world. It was funny…", she replied smiling to make me calm down.

-"Funny? How could it be? Haven't you said he was arrogant?", I asked confused.

-"Yeah, but it was funny to be a bitch with someone who deserved it. I mean… he said I had parking issues, what do you think?" she asked worry, while crossing her arms before her chest.

-"Seriously, Q? I don't believe that: you're the best driver ever!", I hugged her without thinking again, just because it felt right.

"_Tell me you are real, not pretending...let's make a deal `coz my heart is depending on you."_

_Finn's Point of View_

I know I'm not the cleverest boy at , but school, but all girls loved flowers & candles, but yet again Quinn was not any girl…she was special, different, unique in such a way that made me go crazy. I knew I made mistakes, but I was tired of living without her because I was not living; only surviving. So I could, maybe, sing a song at glee to show her that my feelings were true. That's what I would do.

_Santana's Point of View_

While I was walking with Britt through the halls to glee, at the end of the school boy, I saw the ex-Ice Queen with bleach blond Bieber together walking with their hands entangled. I laughed quietly to myself, as Britt wouldn't keep a secret, but if they were just friends, I was the nicest and sweetest girl in school. Please, who could believe that they were _just friends_? Only they could believe that lie, as they were too afraid to face reality. But I didn't care what they were as long as my best friend was happy. As we entered the room, I saw the different groups: Artie, Puck & Lauren, seated on the far away corner; Tina & Mike, flirted as if they were alone; man-hands & Finn, talked awkwardly; and Blaine, Mercedes & Kurt, immersed on a fashion's argument. Therefore, the four of us took the seats on the other corner. As soon as Mr. Shue entered the room, Finn walked up to him. When I saw Sam's face, I did understand that things would we out of control soon.

-"Hello, kids! Well…although I had something else planned for today, Finn asked if he could express his feelings so…", Mr. Shue greeted us.

-"Ok. Thanks, Mr. Shue. I know you need space, but I truly love you…so this song is for you, Q.", Finn said with a goofy smile on his face.

"_Will you be my princess? Can I love you lady? Pretty eyes you always drive me crazy."_

When I grabbed Q`s hand, she looked at me and I understood her without the need for words, as bestfriends did. Although she smiled at Finn, she just hoped that he would have truly loved her when they were dating, as there was not space for him as a lover on her heart.

"_I think I met about a million girls before I saw your face…and now I know I never ever be the same. Must be your smile, maybe eyes and lips, maybe all just wrapped up into one."_

I turned around and saw Sam glaring at Finn with such intensity that if his glare could kill, Finn would have been death right now. I thought to myself: too many feelings for just being friends. Then, I realized Q was grabbing Sam's arm seeking to hold him and his knuckles were while as he was trying hard to not explode.

"_Cause girl you got me breathing fast and thinking slow, making plans to never let you go… and if we make a promise, girl I never lie."_

Looking around the classroom, I saw the different reactions: everyone, but man-hands, who was upset and angry, was enjoying the song and I couldn't help but laugh when Britt started singing. However, the air could be cut by a knife as each one of us knew that Finn was again _chasing _Q when she was with Sam.

"_So when you are ready for somebody who can really love you right, give me a call and I can be the one to love you, girl, until the morning light."_

As soon as the song finished, Sam stood up and went to Finn…

The songs are:

Stranger, by Second-hand Serenade

I don't want to lose you, by Tina Turner

Princess, by McMagic

As always, please review and let me know any suggestion or recommendation you have! Thanks for all the awesome reviews…they made my day!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately!

Author's Note: thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and story alerts;)

Love Game

_Sam's Point of View_

When I arrived at home, I prayed for nobody to be there as I just wanted to be alone. No sooner did I get to my room than I started hitting the wall and throwing everything I found since I couldn't stop the fury building up inside me. The only good thing that happened to me today was that Q didn't seem so thrilled by Finn's song. However, I had wanted, and I still wanted, to punch him until my knuckles started bleeding as that would have meant Finn's goofy smiled would've been gone. I didn't understand what had come over me, but I just lost it at glee.

_You were always there, why did they take you away?. I was never scared,  
>in your arms I felt invincible.<em>

During Finn's show, I felt that the never-ending pain and emptiness pervaded my spirit again…everything I could think of was our break-up.

_Wanted you to see, the world beneath my feet…I wish that you could stay  
>I would tell you; you're unbelievable.<em>

However, when I turned around to see her, I could see it on her eyes: she had _never entirely_ been _his_. There was an undeniable connection between us so strong as an ironclad chain…the world seemed to be on a halt and I just let myself got lost in her beautiful eyes.

_And I want you to know you're who I wanna be… and I'll sing with everything  
>I have inside of me. You're always in my heart. There's no letting go, <em>_you gotta know...you're unforgettable._

When she lovingly caressed my cheek, I closed my eyes only to enjoy the fulfilling feeling of her soft touch and to forget the inevitable pain. As soon as I came back to reality, the scene in front of me hit me hard: the tears falling down her cheeks sent shivers up and down my spine.

_They say I've got your eyes__… Still it's so much to see. I couldn't even say goodbye, 'cause you were taken without even letting go. This crimson runs through my veins…It's your life, you're the energy._

I saw her pain…her regret for having broken us up…but most of all, her sadness for all the words that had not been said between us. Although we were closer than before and we were best friends, she simply and unmistakably knew that there was a wound on my heart that would never be completely healed. So when the last notes of the song faded away, I went up directly to Finn.

-"What the hell, dude?", I angrily asked him, but before he could answer, I punched him right on the face.

-"What do you mean? I thought you were dyslexic not dumb?", he replied, after having stumbled due to the initial surprise, and pushed me.

-"Yeah, but if I remembered correctly: she told you that she could only be your friend, didn't she?", I answered with venom in my voice.

-"Maybe, but I'm not a loser like you…If I want someone, I try hard to win her back and…", he stated, but couldn't finish his sentence as my fist connected with his face again.

_And I want you to know__ you're who I wanna be. And I'll sing with everything  
>I have inside of me… you're always in my heart. There's no letting go, you gotta know.<em>

However, before I continued hitting him for being such an asshole and trying to split us again, well as friends, right?, someone grabbed me from behind and took me off from Finn, who was under me on the floor trying to kick me. When I looked through the room, my eyes unconsciously made their way to Q, who was silently crying and was being held by San & Britt.

-"Back off, she _isn't your_ girl", my ex best friend said while trying to get his breath back to normal.

-"Back off, man…you hurt her and made us to break up, so mind your own business", my voice shook when the word break-up slipped from my mouth.

-"Please Finn, stop this… I will not be your girl anymore. Things changed, I have changed" , Q said while getting out of her bubble, where she was protected by her best friends, and coming closer to me until she took my hand as to show me: she was there _for me_, not him.

_I just need to hear you speak… Hold onto my hand. There's nothing in between us. I know you're thinking of me…you'll be there when I reach__._

-"Q, please hear me…I will wait for you, no matter what! I'll be ready to be your boyfriend…so whenever you are ready, just call me", Finn begged before I left the room, leaving them alone.

I simply couldn't see them again talking about love…didn't my feelings matter? I was angry at Finn…why should he always try to win her back? Why should he always want to be between us? Why?... On top of everything, the madness was because, maybe, he was right: he wanted Q so he was doing everything at hand to win her back; it was not enough to be her friend as being a friend meant to experience to have her, but not have her completely. Therefore, you felt like preparing yourself for an unmercifully and slowly painful death…the hugs, the kisses, the smiles…I was so tired to hold back the salty tears running down my face so I simply let the sleep took over my disturbed mind, which kept displaying images on the only one Quinn Fabray.

_The following day, at class; Quinn's Point of View_

While I was walking through the halls for class, the flow of murmurs spread as an overbearing fire through a vast and wounded forest. Although this time when I looked at them in the eyes, I saw compassion and understanding as if they were friends trying to reassure me it was not my fault again.

_Someone to care, someone to share…lonely hours and moments of despair…_

Why on earth should my love life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I be a _common girl_ looking for someone who loved me, despite my faults? Well, I didn't want to be a common girl…I had changed as I was not anymore the bitchy and annoying little girl I used to be, but there were certain issues I couldn't change…Stop, Quinn! I wasn't that bad, was I? I always cared for those who were my friends and family and I was there for them, but I was not as nice and helpful to the others. The point was that I was not comfortable at showing my feelings since Russell always taught me that emotions were a sign of weakness.

_To be loved, to be loved! Oh, what a feeling, to be loved! Someone to kiss, someone to miss when you are away to hear from each other!_

Before I could continue with my internal struggle, I was brought to reality upon realizing that the only empty seat was with Chad. Aghhhhh… I groaned to myself when: these two hours would be enough punishment for all the mistakes I have committed during my entire life. However, as soon as I saw his goofy smile, I thought maybe…just maybe I could find an escape and relax. Sweet words and stolen glances always lifted your spirit.

_Someone wish to be a king or queen, some wish for a fortune and fame, but to be truly, truly loved is more than all these things!_

-"Hello, princess" I thought maybe my little girl is afraid that my hotness will melt your iceness?", he flirted.

-"I'm sad to inform that your alleged hotness has no effect on me", I replied while a small smile was threatening to appear.

-""Wow…where is all that aggressiveness coming from? Although I might say, it's a huge turning on", he cockily added.

-"As if someone were interested on turning you on, please!", I simply put on a so well innocent face to keep with the game.

-"My little princess, you should know better…all the girls begged me to look at them", he softly whispered on my ear.

-"I don't think all girls are desperate enough to beg you for a glance", I replied while I casually placed my hand on his thigh.

-"I don't believe this would be considered appropriate in class, but princess, you should be careful I'm not any other boy", he smirked.

_To be loved, to be loved! Oh, what a feeling, to be loved! Someone to kiss, someone to miss when you are away to hear from each other!_

-"Who says you aren't any other boy? I believed I felt you shivered under my touch and the brightness in your eyes is not cause by how funny the class is", I winked at him, while I sexy whispered on his ear.

-"Because I'm the man who will make all your walls crash down", he confidently said while fixing his eyes on mine.

-"Oh, yeah…how will that happen?", I questioned, although I may have an idea of how.

-"Just be aware that once I got the key to your heart, I will not give it back to you", the blond murmured low enough for only me to hear.

_To be loved, to be loved! Oh, what a feeling, to be loved!_

-"Your confidence on yourself is surprising, but let me now warm you: you'll have to work hard to take my breath away and make me fall for you", I winked enjoying the game.

-"You're worth the waiting and the work, princess!" he casually put a lock of blond hair behind my ear.

Suddenly, the bell rang and I was stunned as the class passed by so quickly. After I took my books, I was going towards the door when he suddenly grabbed me by behind, firmly but softly, and stated in a sensual low voice: "_you have already taken my heart, so it'll only be fair if I take yours_".

Aghhhhh…I was mad at myself by letting him surprised me. Alright Q, he always knew what to say because he was a player…just calmed down. Perhaps, it was easy talking to and being with him as he didn't want me to be someone else…just perhaps…

_At lunch, Chad's Point of View_

I always enjoyed being the center of attention, who could blame me? Everybody liked the feeling of being loved. So I thrived on every single smile, glance or word from a pretty girl. However, since I met _her, _all my thoughts were focused on her and I was no longer in control of the situation: my body reacted to her presence, before I could take in what I was doing. For once, paradoxically, I no longer wanted to be the king, I wanted to be _her king_…or just hers.

_We've been chilling together for a while and I'm finding it hard to figure you out: See cause I can't tell if you wanna be my girl or just cool._

Even though the lunch room was more than crowded, my eyes found her as soon as I entered the place. She seemed to be a queen surrounded by loyal friends. While I was walking towards the baseball team table, students moved out of my way as everyone knew who I was, but my eyes remained fixed on her slender figure. Once I sat down, I felt someone patted my shoulder.

-"Hey blondie, are you falling hard for _queen be_? Everyone falls for her, be careful", Karofky told me, while looking at Quinn.

-"What do you mean?", I asked exasperated because, obviously, everyone fell for her, but the advice was out of question.

-"There's competence", he simply shrugged.

_First you catch an attitude when my phone goes off__. Sometimes you act like you don't care at all things that you say and do leave me so confused  
>when you know I'm feeling you!<em>

-"Haven't you listened about Hudson and Evan's fight yesterday at glee?, he suspiciously questioned me.

-"Love is a game: there are different pieces and there are strategies. I never lose, if someone loses, one of them will be, `cause I have already decided that I want her", I confidently stated.

-"So you should be prepared as queen be and Evans, although not being a couple, are _very close_", he again warmed.

_Won't you quit playing baby__…Why you gon front. Won't you just say it…say what you really want. If you ain't wit it, just stop leading me on, on, on, on, on, on, on!_

-"What have you said: Evans?, I asked stunned trying to force my mind to remember something.

-"Yeah, why does it matter?, he questioned as if he were trying to follow my thoughts.

-"That name rings a bell…whatever. I don't mind who he is", I bitchy replied, which made me look for the beautiful bitchy and smart blond girl.

-"Maybe, it sounds familiar `cause he is the other qb…but talking about him, there you have him going towards _your_ girl", he happily exclaimed.

When Karofky told me, I couldn't help myself and turned around. The smile on her face was bigger and the love and intensity on her eyes couldn't be hidden…I was stunned as I never thought she could ever look more beautiful than before, but I was proved wrong.

_I__ don't mean to pressure you baby, but you really need to make up your mind. Let me know what you really want… stop wasting, wasting my time cause on the real (the real) real (for real, I could be out and find someone who's down wit what I'm about.  
>Instead I'm waiting on you to decide if I'm the one that you want in your life.<em>

I felt a pang of nostalgia, but most of all jealousy flowing through my body as I saw the bleach blonde guy hugging her as a secret lover who had waited all his life to be with her and couldn't wait any longer to show his feelings. I thought _he should be me_: asking about her day, breathing the sweet essence of her hair, kissing her on the cheek…

_Hey baby tell me why must you treat me this way__…how about you come on and stop playing these games. Let me know what it is you really wanna do, so I can know how I should feel when I'm dealing with you._

After having witnessed each loving gesture of the blond guy, I started noticing his familiar features…that's when all the pieces of the puzzle were put together and so I realized that the blondie who was trying to steal _my queen_ was no other than Samuel Evans, oh, little Sammy prepared yourself as the game was about to start, but you had already lost it. Without wasting any other second, I walked to their table and greeted her with my winning smile.

-"Hey princess, what do you have next?", I asked cheerily knowing that all the eyes were on us.

-"Hey, I thought mr. ego was trying to make every single girl fall for you…successes? , she gave me her famous flirtuous smile that made your knees go weak.

-"Oh, no…you know there's only one girl", I winked at her, forgetting about the rest of the world.

-"whatever… this is Sam and he is…", the beauty tried to introduce us, without knowing that we had history.

-"I know him…he is an asshole", he cut her off rudely.

-"What a mouth, Sammy! I didn't think you will remember me…what can I say: i`m unforgettable", I joked, but it was a true statement.

-"Whatever, I don't like you being with Q", he aggressively said.

-"I thought princess, here, is old enough to make her own decisions", I fiercely said without letting my eyes wander.

-"Ok, that's enough…Sam, we should better go to the library, shouldn't we?", she said trying to make things ease between us.

-"Yeah, you're right", he answered, while taking her hand in his after he clearly but louder enough only for me to hear said: _back off_.

The songs are:

Unforgettable, by Dean Geyer

To be loved, by Jackie Wilson

Stop Playing, by Musiq

Sorry for not having updated before, but I was caught with exams Please, review and let me know what you think about this chapter and any suggestion or recommendation.

Thanks so much for reading it!

Flor


End file.
